


Going Low

by glamtrashbandito (custodian)



Series: A Complete Reversion [3]
Category: Trench - Twenty One Pilots (Album), Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - Trench (Album), Blowjobs, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, camp life, i love them, look at these doofuses, what's the collective noun for a group of banditos anyway?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:09:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21976369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/custodian/pseuds/glamtrashbandito
Summary: They don't always get here, but when they do, Josh is always grateful.
Relationships: Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph
Series: A Complete Reversion [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580797
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Going Low

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I didn't write all of this respectable, story-driven, non-linear time stuff without being perfectly delighted with the possibility that they'd fuck. Hi. I'm trash.

It doesn’t matter which one of them started it. It only matters that one of them did. Finally.

Tyler breaks the kiss, breath ragged, and presses his forehead against Josh’s. “Don’t know how I knew you’d be okay with that, but--” 

Josh quiets him with another kiss, pulling him in closer. They’re standing together in the back of one of the larger communal tents, half hidden behind a stack of scavenge and provisions. For now, the tent is empty. How long that’ll be true is anybody’s guess, but it’s not like constancy and stability are a big part of his life out here in Trench. Trench is change. Constant change.

Him and Tyler, it doesn’t always happen. Some cycles they never have a chance. Some cycles are lonely. This one isn’t, though, and Josh isn’t wasting any time. He deepens the kiss, unzipping Tyler’s jacket as he does. He’s got to get his hands in under all those layers. 

He doesn’t want to stop touching Tyler, who moans into his mouth when Josh finally gets his hands on skin. He’s missed Tyler’s skin. Even before he remembered to miss it, he missed it. 

“We gotta--” Tyler gasps between kisses. “Your tent. We should--” 

Josh drags slow kisses down Tyler’s neck, just above the soft fabric of his hoodie and growls. They don’t have to move. Maybe he wants to do this here. And based on what he can feel through Tyler’s BDUs, it could happen. Which only makes him want to do this more. 

“Dude,” he hisses, wide-eyed at Josh as he drops to his knees and reaches for Tyler’s belt. “We’re gonna get caught.”

“Not if you’re quiet.” He licks his lips, looks up through his lashes. Feels his own cock twitch at how pink and swollen Tyler’s mouth looks. He’s missed that mouth. Just thinking about it requires a quick adjustment of his own situation before he palms Tyler through his clothes. “Plus, I’m in charge. So, like, whatever.”

Tyler lets out an airy, gaspy laugh. It’s the sort of sound that if Josh wasn’t already completely in love would probably send him falling. He basks in the feeling of being wanted as much as he wants someone. Tyler’s belt comes free, as does the fly of his BDUs, leaving Josh free to nuzzle against Tyler’s cock through his boxer briefs. When one of Tyler’s hands finds it way to cup the base of his skull, the touch is electric. 

Yeah, he’s definitely missed this. 

Josh mouths him through the fabric, even runs his tongue across the cotton. And then, with nimble fingers, brings the waistband down just enough for Tyler’s cock to spring free

“Holy shit,” Tyler gasps as Josh takes him in hand. “We’re really doing this here.” 

“I missed you.” He kisses the soft skin of Tyler’s belly. Runs a hand up his side. Doesn’t miss a beat of his stroke, even when Tyler trembles under his touch. “So much. You don’t know how much I missed you.”

And then he’s done with words, because there are better things to do with his mouth right now than talk.

It’s hard to say what he likes most about this: the way Tyler’s body responds to him as he teases and sucks, or the pleasure of the act itself. Yeah, it makes his jaw ache after a little while, and the choking hazard is real, but tasting Tyler, smelling him, the actualness of him is just so much. He can look up through his lashes at just how wrecked Tyler looks and know that he’s making it happen. 

“Josh, if you don’t slow down, I’m--” 

The raucous laughter of a clique of Banditos entering the tent startles them both, but it’s too late. Tyler’s already past the point of no return, fingers clenched tight in the fabric of Josh’s jacket, it’s all Josh can do to keep his shit together and swallow while Tyler comes. The fact that he comes with his free hand pressed white-knuckle tight over his mouth in hopes of maintaining some kind of silence is really just the icing on the cake.

They have to fight hushed giggles as they clean up, Tyler getting his pants situation under control while Josh tries to both tuck away his waning hard-on and brush away the dirt and straw on his knees and shins. 

“They’re gonna know what’s up,” Tyler whispers.

“They’re not,” Josh says, grabbing a couple of cans of beans. “We’re just here for, uh, stuff.”

“Stuff.” 

“Yeah, stuff. Here.” He passes Tyler a box. “Let’s go.” 

If the others have any suspicions, none of them say anything. Not even Cord, whose filter is more or less down for maintenance most of the time. They barely even glance up, the five of them busily setting up the board for some kind of game on a blanket spread over an empty wooden pallet. 

“Hey,” Tyler says, raising a hand as they pass.

“Hey,” one of them answers back, without looking up.

The two of them crack the minute they breach the tent opening, giggles back full force.

“Oh my god,” Tyler says, practically in tears. “I can’t believe we just did that.”

“Wouldn’t be the first time,” Josh says, a sly grin crossing his face. “It’s one of the first things I wrote down this time.”

“You’re such a dick.” 

“I guess. I mean, I am what I eat.” 

Tyler punches Josh in the arm, then takes that same arm in his own before pulling Josh in for a kiss. “There. Now we’re both dicks.” 

“You can be even more of a dick if you want,” Josh murmurs against his lips. 

Tyler rolls his eyes. “Take me to your tent and we can negotiate.”

“Done.”

He grins as they weave their way through the camp. It’ll be time to move again soon, he thinks. Well, if this cycle doesn’t collapse first. But maybe he’s got a constant after all.

Josh squeezes Tyler’s hand. Tyler squeezes back. And right now, it’s enough.


End file.
